Tropical Tryst
by Lady Tazz
Summary: Twenty-six-year-old Jasper Whitlock finds his fresh start as a bartender at an exclusive resort in Jamaica. One night he meets the very sexy and much older, Isabella Swan. When Jasper sets out to seduce the most enchanting woman he's ever met, he never expects an island romance to change his life completely. J/B AH/AU Older Bella/Younger Jasper
1. Chapter One

****Tropical Tryst****

 **The Wonderful SM owns all things Twilight, I just like doing naughty things with her characters!**

 **Thanks for Elodie Whitlock for looking this story over!**

 **Warning: Adult language and explicit sexual situations**

 **This will be a short story that consists of four chapters. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One**

Jasper opened his eyes and looked around the dark hotel room. He turned his head and looked at the clock beside and groaned at the fact it was only a little after three in the morning. His gaze fell to the sexy lady that lay naked in his arms. He'd met Bella and her friends Alice and Rose a few nights ago. The three women were in Jamaica to celebrate Bella's fortieth birthday. She was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. She'd taken his breath away as she approached the bar, wearing a short, tight black dress that was low-cut; her slender legs seemed to go for miles. Her skin was lightly bronzed by the sun, and her long, curly brown hair swayed around her. Then he noticed her deep brown eyes. Jasper never thought he would be so attracted to an older woman, but from the moment she'd sat down at his bar, he was undressing her with his eyes and imagining what it would be like to explore every inch of her body.

He smiled as he remembered her flirting with him the last few nights, driving him wild. He'd spent those nights alone in his room, jerking off as he fantasized about what it would be like to sink his cock into her. Jasper was shocked that anyone could cause him to feel this way. During his two years living in Jamaica, he'd had his share of flings, but he just didn't trust the opposite sex. Not since he had walked in on the love of his life fucking someone else. So he'd up and moved, starting a new life as a bartender at an upscale resort in Jamaica.

Jasper sighed as he recalled Emmett, the other bartender, teasing him for the past three nights, saying that he had it bad for the older woman. Emmett was right. Since the moment he met her all Jasper could think about was Isabella Swan. She was beautiful and witty and he smiled when he recalled when he handed her a drink that first night.

" _Here you go, Miss Isabella."_

" _Please call me Bella, Isabella makes me sound old," she replied in a sultry voice. She winked and walked back over to the table she shared with her friends._

 _He recalled the fourth night the women showed up at the bar. He watched as they laughed, drank, and danced the night away. Alice after getting a round of drinks pulled him aside and told him that Bella's husband had died six months ago after a long illness and that she hoped this trip would bring her back to the land of the living. At first, he hadn't understood what she was trying to tell him until she informed him that she and Rose were leaving in the morning, but that Bella planned on staying for a few more days._

 _Jasper remembered looking at her in shock when she told him that he was exactly what Bella needed. He'd assured her that he had no intentions of doing anything to or with her unless she initiated it. Alice laughed and told him not to overthink things because she could tell they both were attracted to each other._

 _Bella waited at the bar for his shift to end that night. The sexual tension crackled in the air as they talked while walking on the beach in the moonlight. After a heavy make-out session on the sand, she invited him to her room. As soon as they were inside, Jasper shut the door and had her up against the wall and his lips were urgently claiming hers. They wasted no time tearing each other's clothes off. He watched as she lay down naked on her bed with her legs wide open. She was the most erotic woman he'd ever met._

" _Are you going to join me?" she asked in a seductive voice._

 _Within seconds he was hovering over her, his lips on hers as his hands explored her body. "You're perfect," he whispered against her skin as he kissed his way down toward her perfect tits. He took one of her nipples into his mouth then the other, causing her to arch her back._

" _God, I want you," she purred._

 _That was his undoing. His cock screamed to be buried deep within her. He stood up to look for his shorts so he could grab the condom out of his wallet. Walking back towards the bed he rolled it down his throbbing erection._

 _Bella's slight movement brought him out of his deep thoughts. He let out a breath and tried to calm himself down. The last thing he wanted to do was wake the sleeping beauty lying next to him. He kissed the top of her head and inhaled her sweet scent. She smelled like vanilla, sex, and cinnamon. Just thinking about her made him harder. Finally, he closed his eyes in hopes of getting a few more hours of sleep._

The feeling of a warm tongue swirling over the tip of his cock jolted Jasper awake. His eyes flew open just as Bella took him into her mouth.

"Jesus!" She looked up and let out a laugh, sending shock waves from his dick right to his balls. "What a way to wake up!" He moaned, fighting the need to close his eyes and enjoy the pleasure that her mouth was bringing him, but he couldn't look away from watching her suck his cock. With every pass, she took him in deeper and sucked harder. "Oh ... my ... God ... that feels so good." He slid his fingers through her hair and gently guided her movements. He felt his balls start to tighten. "I'm so close, baby."

Jasper's eyes met hers when she looked up from where his cock disappeared between her parted lips. "Beautiful," he murmured.

Bella began to suck harder as her hand massaged his balls causing his body to shake as he released, watching as she swallowed every last drop. "God, your mouth is amazing," he moaned as she kissed her way up his body.

He sat up and grabbed her by the back of her neck and brought her lips to his in a searing kiss as he explored her body with his other hand, stopping to cup and massage each breast before finding her wet center with his fingers. "Always so wet for me." He slid his fingers through her folds and over her clit, before pressing two deep into her. He let out a groan when he felt her hand wrap around his dick, stroking him back to life "Jasper, please," she gasped.

"Please what?"

"I need you."

"I need you, too. I want you on top, so I can watch you ride me." He grabbed a condom wanting nothing more than to be buried deep in her sweet pussy once more.

She took the condom from him as she positioned herself above him, opened it with her teeth, and rolled it down his hard cock, and she slowly sank down onto him. He groaned at the feeling of friction as he slid into her inch-by-inch until he was seated deep within her. Jasper placed his hands on her hips, lifting her body up and slamming it back down. Once, twice, three times, as she chanted his name. He fondled her breasts and pinched her nipples until she came undone around him, pushing him over the edge. He watched as she rode out her release, then stilled her movements and leaned down to place her lips on his.

"You're amazing," she whispered between kisses.

"I can't get enough of you. I'd love nothing more than to fuck you all day," he replied. Jasper eased her off his body and discarded the condom in the trash. He pulled her toward him and kissed her until they both were breathless.

"God, you're insatiable. You're going to wear me out."

Jasper let out a laugh as he moved his hips back and forth, grinding against her.

"You bring out the stallion in me. It's one of the perks of being with a twenty-six-year-old," he joked.

"Then shut up and fuck me again."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," he growled. His overwhelming need for her was what fueled him to give them both another orgasm before they fell back asleep.

End Notes:

I hope you're liking this so far! This short story has four chapters in total. This will update Next Monday- Wednesday - Friday!


	2. Chapter Two

**The Wonderful SM owns all things Twilight, I just like doing naughty things with her characters!**

 **Thanks for Elodie Whitlock for looking this story over!**

 **Warning: Adult language and explicit sexual situations**

 **Chapter Two**

"Get up, sleepyhead," Bella said, crawling up his naked body.

Jasper woke to the smell of eggs, pancakes and coffee.

"I ordered breakfast."

"I'd rather have you for breakfast, but you have a robe on," he grumbled.

"I couldn't answer the door naked, could I?"

"No, I guess not," he whispered, reaching to tug on the belt of her robe.

"The food will get cold," she replied as she playfully pushed him away.

Jasper let out a laugh. "I don't care. I just need a taste. I'll make it quick. Just trust me," he said as he pulled her down onto the bed and rolled on top of her. He looked into her brown eyes and smiled when she nodded, giving him all the incentive he needed. He leaned down and kissed her lips before traveling down to her breast. He took each nipple in his mouth and sucked hard before he pushed her legs apart, his tongue finding heaven.

"Mmmm, you taste so sweet," he mumbled into her warm flesh, causing her to tremble. His mouth explored every inch of her sweet, wet sex before he darted his tongue into her core while his thumb rubbed her clit. She gripped the sheets and moaned incoherent things. He continued to feast on her until she shook with pleasure.

"Fuck!" she cried out.

"God, I love it when you swear," he said before his mouth slowly explored her skin as he kissed his way up to her lips and captured them with his. Jasper hissed when he felt her hands wrap around his aching cock, stroking him.

"It's been a long time since anyone has given me this much pleasure," she whispered.

"I can't get enough of you," he whispered before placing his lips on hers. "But we have a problem ... I don't have any condoms left."

"I'm on the pill," she breathlessly responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"I've always used protection," he assured her.

"I trust you. Please, I need you," she pleaded.

He rubbed his tip up and down her pussy, teasing her for a moment before pushing slowly inside of her. He stilled his movements and looked her in the eyes. "You feel so warm and wet"

His heart skipped a beat when the sweetest blush fell across her face.

"Please don't stop," she whispered. Jasper didn't need to be told twice, he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. With each movement, he pounded into her harder and faster, wanting to bring her the utmost pleasure. His finger sought out her sensitive clit and rubbed it until she cried out.

"Jassppper!"

He thought he would lose it when he felt her nails sink into his back while her pussy gripped his cock. "Fuck," he grunted as he released deep inside her.

They finally emerged from the shower, dressed and ready to go for lunch since breakfast was completely forgotten. Jasper couldn't wait to take her to his favorite restaurant.

"Ready?" Jasper asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They sat on the patio of Joe's Restaurant laughing and talking.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time. My husband was fifteen years older than me. The last two years I've spent either sitting by the bed while he faded away or mourning his death."

Jasper placed his hand over hers. "I'm so sorry." His heart broke at the thought of her life being so lonely.

"I loved him, but cancer stole him from me long before he died." She closed her eyes. "Life is too short not to go after what you want and embrace any happiness you can find." She opened her eyes.

Jasper just stared into her big brown eyes and he knew that he wanted nothing more than to be with her. His stomach was in knots at the thought of her going back to her life and leaving him.

"Tell me how you ended up in Jamaica?"

"Do you want the short or long version?"

"Any version you want to tell me."

"Let's save my story for tomorrow. I want to focus on us. Here and now."

Jasper looked at her and smiled. "Agreed."

"I have tomorrow off. Will you spend the day with me?"

"I would love to."

"Great, because I'm going to show you the time of your life."

She let out a laugh. "I'm going to hold you to that."

They finished lunch and headed back to the resort. Jasper hated that he had to work. He walked Bella to her room.

"Are you coming to the bar tonight?"

"I don't think so. Because of you, I haven't gotten much sleep and I have some phone calls I need to make."

Jasper nodded while wrapping his arms around her. "Get some rest. I plan on keeping you very busy tomorrow," he said in a husky voice, causing her to giggle. His heart skipped a beat at the sound. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers. "I had a great time today."

"Me too," she replied before she deepened the kiss.

He pulled away. "I have to go before things get out of control. See you tomorrow, beautiful." Jasper placed one last kiss on her forehead before he turned and headed toward the bar.

"Hey, lover boy. How's your hot old lady?" Emmett asked the moment Jasper walked behind the bar.

"Shut up and don't call her that," he snapped.

"Dude, I was just kidding. Ease up."

"Sorry."

"I knew it. You're really into her." His friend laughed.

"What?"

"You're falling for her, aren't you?"

"I just met her. How is that even possible? And besides, she leaves in two days. This is just a fling." As the words left his mouth and he felt his heart tighten.

"I've known you for a while now and I think this is more than just a fling to you. Something I'll never understand." Emmett laughed before continuing with his teasing. "You're in deep denial, my friend."

"I fucking hate you sometimes," Jasper spat.

Emmett laughed. "Let's just get to work. The bar opens in ten minutes."

The night crept by and he hoped she would surprise him and show up. He walked back to his place alone wishing she would've surprised him by showing up and crawled into bed, counting the hours until he would see her again.

 **End Notes:**

 **I'm looking for some pre-readers, if your interested please PM me. I do write Edward/Bella but I love me some Jasper/Bella and Carlisle/Bella and I do have an Emmett/Bella :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**The Wonderful SM owns all things Twilight, I just like doing naughty things with her characters!**

 **Thanks for Elodie Whitlock for looking this story over!**

 **Warning: Adult language and explicit sexual situations**

 **Chapter Three**

It was ten in the morning, and Jasper looked in the mirror one last time before preparing to spend the day with Bella, smiling at his reflection. His deep brown eyes looked back at him as he checked himself over one last time. Jasper sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. He had the perfect day planned in his head and couldn't wait to see Bella.

Jasper hoped it would end with him ravishing her.

He stood in front of her door about to knock, when the door swung open. His eyes took in the sight before him. She looked beautiful in her pale yellow tank top and khaki shorts. She had her hair down, her brown curls framing her face.

"You look stunning."

"You don't look too bad yourself," she replied.

"Are you ready to spend the day with me and see Jamaica my way?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Lead the way."

He took her hand, and they walked to his Jeep. Before long, they pulled up to an old ranch. Bella turned toward him. "What are we doing here?"

"We're going to have lunch on the beach and then go horseback riding."

Jasper jumped out of the Jeep and walked around to open the door for her. She smiled as she stepped down. "Horseback riding and lunch on the beach. You definitely know how to treat a lady."

After lunch, they walked up to the ranch. Jasper showed Bella the beauty of Jamaica as they rode their horses down the deserted beach. They stopped to skinny dip in the water. Jasper brought her naked body to his, and need took over. "Wrap your legs around me."

"What if someone sees us?" She giggled.

"I brought us here knowing we would be alone. If anyone does show up, they won't see anything because we're in the water."

She nodded, and he eased her up onto him as she wrapped her legs around him. Her perfect tits bobbed just above the water surface. He couldn't resist taking them one at a time into his mouth before he lifted her body slightly again to bring her down on his cock. It didn't take them long to find the perfect rhythm and obtain the release they both craved.

They swam to the shore and dressed. Jasper took her hand, and they walked down the beach as the sun started to set.

Bella stopped and looked up into his eyes. "You said you'd tell me your story today."

Jasper took a deep breath. "Yes, I did. My life is… complicated."

She looked at him with a confused expression. "How so?"

Jasper sat down on the sand and pulled her down next to him. "This is never how I saw my life play out. I wanted to finish college and get my business degree. I thought my life would be different, that I'd be married to Maria." He paused.

"What happened?"

"I dropped out of college and ran after I found her in bed with someone."

"You couldn't forgive her?"

"No. I couldn't get past her betrayal, she tore my heart out," he replied flatly while digging his heels into the sand.

She opened her mouth to say something and then shut it.

"You can ask me anything you want. I have nothing to hide"

She bit on the side of her cheek and fidgeted next to him. "Why did you pick Jamaica?"

"I really don't know. It was far away and I came across an ad for bartenders online. What did I have to lose?"

"Are you happy here?"

"I guess. I've spent the last two years trying to find myself and figure out what's next." He took a deep breath. "I just know I can't go back to L.A., and I know I can't stay here forever."

"What about your family?"

"Mom and Dad pretty much disowned me when I left. I haven't talked to them in over a year."

"Why would they do that to you?

"They don't approve of my choices and they felt me running away reflected badly on them in their social circle."

"I'm so sorry, Jasper."

"I'm their only child and I never lived up to their standards and probably never will."

Bella crawled into his lap and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. They sat there in silence and held each other. Jasper realized as he held her tight, that they were alike in many ways. They both had wounds from the past that needed to heal.

After what felt like a lifetime, she pulled away and looked at him. "Do think of the future? I know you're young, but, what do you want out of life?"

He let out a laugh. "I would love to go back to school, finish my degree and get a real job."

"I have faith everything will work out for you. And for the record, that girl was stupid for cheating on you. She let one of the most amazing men I've ever met slip through her hands."

The sincere and loving tone in her voice caused his entire body to ache. He felt at peace when he was with her. He looked her in the eyes once again. What he saw in them was more than lust, it was understanding and acceptance.

"Hey, let's take these horses back, order room service for dinner, and spend my last night here in bed."

"Sounds perfect," Jasper replied, sealing his agreement with a kiss to her lips.

After dinner, they found themselves in the shower. Jasper cried out as Bella was on her knees bringing him a much-needed release. They dried off, and all he could think about was tasting her one more time.

"Lay down on the bed and spread your legs for me."

His gaze took in her body as she did as he asked. He knelt between her legs. "I've been dying to taste that sweet pussy of yours all day." He slid his tongue through her warm, wet folds and then circled and flicked her clit.

"Oh," she moaned as his tongue darted in and out of her, caressing her skin. He inserted two fingers inside her and began pumping them in and out until she shook with pleasure. "Jasper," she cried out as her orgasm rocked through her.

Jasper was hovering over her in seconds, and with one thrust, he buried his cock deep within her beautiful body. He rocked in and out of her slowly, enjoying the sensation.

"Harder."

"With pleasure," he growled and slammed into her harder and faster with each pass. She met him thrust for thrust. Jasper loved the feeling of their bodies moving against each other in perfect sync. He felt her start to spasm around him. He pounded into her a few more times, pushing them both over the edge as they reached their climaxes. They spent the rest of the night pleasing each other in every way possible, knowing that was all they had, for tomorrow she would go back to her life in New York.

 **End Notes:**

 **I'm looking for some pre-readers, if your interested please PM me. I do write Edward/Bella but I love me some Jasper/Bella and Carlisle/Bella and I do have an Emmett/Bella :)**


	4. Chapter Four

**The Wonderful SM owns all things Twilight, I just like doing naughty things with her characters!**

 **Thanks for Elodie Whitlock for looking this story over!**

 **Warning: Adult language and explicit sexual situations**

 **Chapter Four**

Jasper woke to an empty bed and looked around to find Bella packing. "Hey, come back to bed." He patted the empty spot beside him.

"Morning," she replied as she walked over toward him. "I need to finish packing. I can't miss my flight."

"You have plenty of time. I need you." He pulled her on top of him and undid the sash to her robe, pushing it open and off her shoulders until she was completely exposed.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as his gaze took in every inch of her.

"Jasper," she whimpered as he caressed every inch of her body from her shoulders, to her breasts, and then her wet folds.

"There is no doubt you want me, too." He flipped them both over and kissed her with everything he had in him. He explored her neck with his mouth. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, so you will always remember me," he whispered into her ear before lightly biting her lobe. "Get on your knees."

Jasper watched as she got on her knees in the middle of the bed. A part of him was dying inside, knowing this was going to be the last time he could be with her. He crawled on the bed and in one quick thrust, he was buried so deep inside her, they both cried out. He moved in and out of her fast and hard.

"Your pussy is so wet and tight. You feel so good wrapped around my cock," he groaned while he continued to savagely slam into her. Jasper felt his balls tighten, and he knew he was going to blow. He needed to push her over the edge first. He reached around and slid two fingers through her lips and rubbed her clit.

"Jasper!"

The feeling of her contracting around him triggered his own release. "Fuck!" He slowly pulled out of her and they fell to the bed, panting. "God, I'm spent."

"I didn't think it was possible to wear you out," she teased.

"I'm going to miss you. These past few days have been amazing."

"I'm going to miss you too," She sat up and looked him in the eyes. "I owe so much to you. You brought passion back into my life."

Jasper placed his hands on either side of her face and gazed deeply into her eyes. "Bella, you have changed me also. I think it's time I start living again also, maybe it's time to go back to college. I just need to figure out how I'm going to pay for it."

"I know you'll be successful and maybe someday you will meet the girl that's meant for you."

She kissed him lightly on the lips before slipping out of bed and into the bathroom.

Jasper climbed out of bed, dressed, and made them some coffee. He hated goodbyes. The bathroom door opened, and there she stood, beautiful as ever, dressed and ready to leave. He watched as she zipped her suitcase and called for a cab to take her to the airport.

"I only have a few minutes before the cap gets here," she said in a shaky voice. "I'll never forget you and what we had here." A tear slid down her cheek.

He took her in his arms and wiped the tear away with his finger. "I'll never forget you either." He bent down and their lips met. A knock on the door caused Jasper to step back.

"I have to go."

"Take care of yourself."

"You too."

Jasper grabbed her suitcase and they walked toward the door.

The following week seem to go on forever. Jasper missed Bella but he was ready to start a new chapter in his life, he just wasn't sure how to go about doing that but he was sure he would figure it out. So, he threw himself into work.

"Hey," Matt said as he came up behind him.

"What's up?'

"There's a letter here for you."

"Really, who would send me a letter?"

"I don't know it's from some lawyer in New York," he answered as he handed the envelope to him.

"What the hell," Jasper mumbled. He opened the letter and was stunned by the contents. He glanced over some legal documents and found a handwritten letter from Bella.

 _Jasper,_

 _I hope all is well with you. The time I spent with you has changed me. I have a passion for life again and I owe that to you. I wanted to do something for you. You're an amazing man with endless possibilities in your future. I want you to embrace everything life has to offer. Enclosed are the documents to a college trust I set up for you. You deserve to have the life you dreamed of. Being able to do this for you makes me very happy. I'll never forget our time together._

 _Be happy!_

 _Bella_

Jasper just stood there in shock looking over each piece of paper.

"What's it say? Who's it from?" Matt asked bringing him back to the present.

"Bella, it's from Bella and her lawyer." He just shook his head in disbelief. "She set up a college trust for me."

"She did what?"

"I know, it's crazy. I'm shocked and thrilled. But I shouldn't except it."

"What do you mean? The chick is rich as hell, so if she wants to pay for your college let her. Something like this just doesn't happen every day. You have two accept her gift or go grovel to your parents."

"You're right she is giving me an opportunity to do something with my life."

"So what's gonna be?"

"Well, we're going to open the bar and tomorrow it looks like I'm sending Bella a thank you and enrolling in college here."

Emmett let out a laugh and patted him on the back. "Dude, I'm happy you going to stay."

"Me too, now let's get to work."

 **End Notes:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this short story!**

 **Coming Black Friday….**

 **Masquerade Ball**

 **A sweet and sexy Jasper/Bella One Shot!**

 **Will the lines between fantasy and reality blur?**

 **Recently divorced Jasper Cullen along with his family are attending the hospital's charity Masquerade Ball. A mysterious woman catches his eye, she reminds him of his lost love. Jasper/Bella AH/AU**


End file.
